


I Have Loved You Since I Was Sixteen

by idkyra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkyra/pseuds/idkyra
Summary: When you turn 16, the first words your soulmate says appears on your wrist. Little Harry is skeptical, but when his mark appears differently than everyone else's, he fears it may be true. He never thought the pretty boy with the blue eyes would be the one - especially after being only slightly curious about boys.What will happen between the two boys once they're put in what will be the most successful boyband? Will Harry be right to be skeptical, or is this love truly written on his heart?**Based off the POV AU on TikTok!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fiction in a loong time! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to give me pointers for the next fic!

After the party wound down, all Harry could think about was the stupid words he'd get on his wrist like everyone else. His parties were typically the day of his birthday, but his mother, Anne, decided to have it the night before so Harry could wind down before the mark that'll change his life. 

"Happy birthday, Harry!" exclaimed a friend as he exited the quaint home, "Show me your words tomorrow!" one last statement before the door clicked shut and left the living room quiet. Harry loves his friends and usually loves his parties, but tonight was different. Everyone believed their soulmate marks were open-shut, thus never dating anyone until those words are said. This was difficult for Harry, since everyone around him had their marks. No one would date Harry, hopelessly waiting for their so-called "soulmate". As Harry padded up the old wooden stairs, he reminded himself that love isn't about the words imprinted on his body. His sister Gemma was the prime example, her words were "That's mine!", yet she's never found anyone who's said that to her. However, she's been happily married to her husband for 3 years now, even welcoming Harry's niece Savvie into the world last year. 

He sat in the shower even long after the water went cold. As Harry rose from the tiled floor to shut off the water, Anne knocked on the door rapidly, "Harry! It's just turned midnight! Check your wrist!"

He carefully looked down and - nothing. He shook his head almost solemnly - why was he longing for the words? Anne knocked again and cracked the door open after Harry mumbled something that resembled "Come in." As she slowly opened the door, Harry looked into the mirror dripping with condensation to find "Oh my God. We did it!" written in red across his chest over his heart. He stared at it, mouth gaped, until Anne touched his shoulder knocking him from his gaze. 

"Oh my God, Harry," Anne gasped, "I've only heard about this kinds of marks in the movies. I never knew they were real." Her gaze met Harry's confused stare.

"What do you mean you've never seen this before?" He asked, terrified of what his mark meant.

"Get dressed and meet me at the table," She hurried, "I have to get your father," and with that she quickly left Harry's bedroom. He quickly toweled off and made his way to his dresser, grabbing joggers and a baggy shirt before slowly making his way to the dining table. He was met with the two indecipherable expressions of his mother and father sitting opposite of him. Anne motioned for Harry to take the open seat across from him, "Harry, honey, this is monumental," she choked out, "We need to discuss your mark."

"This mark is rare," his father began.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry cut him off, now beginning to get unreasonably agitated.

"Just let your father speak, darling," Anne sighed with now glassy eyes penetrating Harry's mind. He slowly nodded before meeting his father's eyes.

"A red soulmate mark over the heart is the most powerful mark known to man," He said, glancing over at Anne, "Most soulmates are already friends or strangers who decided to immediately date and growing their love day by day. Your kind of love is immediate, even if you can't tell at first. It's also the most treacherous kind of love. You know, the fall too hard love too fast kind of thing."

All Harry could remember after that statement is his door slamming and his face meeting his pillow. He didn't notice the tears flowing until he lifted his face from the pillow to breathe, realizing he was crying too hard to breathe properly. Through his blurred vision, he made his way to his guitar and plucked out a simple melody. Why did he have to get _this_ mark? Was God punishing him for not believing in the power of a soulmate mark?

\--

It's been a couple months, and Harry has only confided in his closest friends about his mark. He was lucky his uniforms required sweaters in the winter, so no one could call his bluff and see his lack of a mark on his wrist. Nothing was out of the ordinary as a fresh sixteen-year old. The school days still ticked by slow as ever, and his band continued to practice together. Except, this day was different.

It was hopefully his last day in his school. Tomorrow, he'd be auditioning for the X-Factor. His bandmates encouraged him to go solo, as did his family. The day dragged on slower than usual, like time was mocking his excitement to leave the grounds. When the final bell rang, he rushed home to practice his song once again. His mother always said, "Harry, you've sang that song since you were three! Why keep practicing? You'll go hoarse before you even get there. You'll be find, baby."


	2. Chapter 1- The Audition

In the rush to get to the stadium, Harry and his family forgot the backtrack to his audition. Oh well, acapella resonates better in such a large stadium.

"Do you _really_ have to wear those shirts?" A nervous Harry asked.

"Of course we do!" his mother retaliated, "We made them for your big day! We have to show our support in more ways than one, you know this!"

And that he did know. He unfortunately had his family always hand make something for any big event for him. Whether it be his first football game as a child or his band's first performance, they always had a poster or shirts made for it. When they arrived to the stadium, a line wrapping around the block was their first sight. As they settled in line for the wait, Harry and his entourage made small talk to ease his nerves. All Harry knew were his regulars at the bakery he worked at that would show up to his band's little gigs. He didn't know anything about a concert hall filled to the brim with people, celebrities, and cameras.

After a shorter than expected wait, Harry found himself in front of a check-in table. He was pulled to the side immediately for a quick interview, not knowing whether it'd make the cut for the telly or not. Once he made his way into the waiting area, his first mission was finding the bathroom. His bladder _definitely_ could not handle the nerves that have settled in his stomach. While he relieved himself, his head instinctively pops up at the sound of the door opening. In walks probably the prettiest boy he's ever seen. He must've looked a little too long, as the pretty stranger with the blue eyes met his gaze with a smirk. Since when was his mouth hanging open? He quickly pulled his jaw shut and sputtered out an "I'm so sorry," before hurrying out of the toilets. 

Before he knew it, he was being directed on stage in front of the bright lights and Simon Cowell's impeccably white teeth. Seriously, who's his dentist? As he sang " _Isn't She Lovely_ " like he had a million times before, he felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders after making it through to the next round. The crowd seemed to take well to him, and he felt his heart flutter as they cheered. When he finally made it back to his family, he was attacked with a massive - and surprisingly tight - group hug as Dermont congratulated him for making it to the next round. As he made his way out, with the next filming date in mind, those thoughts were quickly replaced with the pretty boy with the blue eyes.

Luckily, he didn't have to ride all the way home. His parents were so sure he'd make it through that they booked a stay at a nearby hotel. As he lay in the surprisingly comfortable bed, his mind was racing a mile a minute. Yet all of his thoughts somehow circled back to that pretty stranger. The mental image of that boy has replayed so many times that it's probably burned into his memory. He was small, slender, with a pretty long fringe. He dressed to impress the best a boy that young-looking could. His button-up, tie, and cardigan with those skinny trousers somehow managed to hang off his slender body but still cling to the right places. And he could never forget that face. So sharp, but so soft at the same time. His features were almost feminine, but his cheekbones and jaw jutted to give him those sharp, manlier angles. His blue eyes could be seen across any room, and the way they glinted when they noticed Harry's jaw open is what makes him melt every time he reimagines it.

With that, it quickly reached 1 in the morning, and whatever was on tv before has since turned to late night news. Harry glanced at the clock once more before groaning and burying his face into the plush pillows. His mother always said that if you couldn't sleep, it was because someone was thinking about you. In this moment, he hoped that the pretty boy was thinking of him, too. As he finally drifted off into a deep sleep, he hoped he'd get to see him once more. He hoped he made it through too, and would be in the boys group alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I'm trying to get as many chapters up as quick as possible since I haven't stopped thinking about this fic idea since I saw the TikTok au. I hope y'all are enjoying it so far :) (Also, sorry this is a short chapter, most are going to be around this length so I can keep my thoughts in order, but I promise there will be at least 5 chapters so it's not _too_ short of a read :)! )


	3. Realization

He cupped Harry's face between his much smaller hands and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. As his blue eyes fluttered open, all Harry could do was stare and inspect every little detail of those hypnotizing eyes. Things progressed quickly afterwards, and Harry loomed over the smaller boy's now nude body. Perfectly tanned skin met his gaze, providing quite the contrast to the white bed sheets. Their consent was wordless, and Harry quickly lubed and opened up the pretty boy now whimpering from Harry's touch. As he lowered his hips, Harry was met with a bright light and the boy disappearing before him. _It was just a dream._

Embarrassed already for thinking of a boy he hasn't even spoken to like that, he quickly shut off his alarm and jumped into a cold shower. Why was he thinking of this boy so much? Sure, he was really pretty, but he'd only ever been attracted to girls and curious about boys. This is beyond abnormal for him. Maybe it's just hormones - yeah, that's a good excuse. After rinsing himself of his sinful dream, he warmed the water and used the entire tiny hotel shampoo bottle to try and lather his curls. He spent a few extra minutes under the hot water composing himself. Harry refused to touch himself, still hard from his dream. Why was he so affected by this boy he hadn't even spoken a word to? Once he emerged from the shower, he was met with steam still floating around the room - almost as steamy as his dream.

Almost on cue, he heard his door echo with the rapid knocks only his mother made. He quickly threw on boxers and opened the door to let her in. Thank God she came with breakfast, he definitely would've forgotten. "I figured since we didn't see you downstairs for breakfast, you either overslept or lost track of time," she said as she breezed past him to the tiny dining nook by the window, "so I got you favorites to make sure your day started right."

"Thank you, mom," Harry said, already shoveling hotel waffles into his mouth. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled that too-sweet syrup. By the time he was done, his mother had already pulled out a few pieces of clothing for Harry to choose from. She gave him a quick kiss on the temple and said a quick goodbye before exiting almost as swiftly as she came. He stood at the end of the bed, just staring at his options. He wanted to look good, in hopes the boy would be there. He shook his head at the thought, almost scolding himself for already dressing for this _boy_. Nonetheless, he picked the most attractive outfit he could for what he packed, and made his way downstairs to meet his family. 

This time, they couldn't wait backstage, so it was just Harry all alone in a group of boys. Some he hadn't yet seen, but others he recognized and made small talk with before the cue to go on stage. The boys' group was talented. Much more talented than himself, he believed. It was easy, however, for him to zone out. He only tuned back in when he felt a cardigan graze his arm. _It was him._ So, he did make it. And the thought of them competing against each other made his cheeks light on fire. His voice was so pretty, too. He should've guessed, with a face like that. _And a bum like that,_ the little voice in his head squeaked out. He shook his head as his cheeks somehow managed to flush redder than before. Snapping him out of his daze was Simon's deep voice in the microphone saying, "All right, it's time to make some cuts. As you all know we can only bring 12 boys to the judge's house."

His heart dropped past his stomach when he heard his name. He was cut. He didn't even pay attention to the rest of the names. He knew the boy had to have made it, and he would only see him again through the telly. His family was somehow allowed near the backstage area, and he was greeted with hugs and wet cheeks pressed against his. He gave it his best shot, right? That's all that matters. He still has his band back home, and they'll be so glad to brag that their lead singer made it through the first round of X Factor UK. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, however. A producer. "We need you to wait with us backstage," she said calmly, "We want an interview with you." And with that, he was brought to a room where he couldn't hear any of what was happening onstage. There were a few other lads there and a couple of girls. As his eyes scanned the room, in walked the pretty boy with the blue eyes. Within an instant, his palms were sweaty, his heart racing all over again. 

"How do you feel now, after being eliminated before judges' houses?" asked a producer, with a camera within a foot of Harry's face.

"Erm, well, I feel like I gave it my best shot," he said, still nervous by his proximity to the boy, "I still have my bandmates back home who will be stoked to have a lead singer who tried out for the X Factor, so I get to keep singing."

"Thank you, Harry. A crew member will be by shortly to show you out."

And with that, everyone who wasn't being interviewed was left in silence. Within a few minutes, a rather husky man in all black opens the door and pulls four boys out one by one, including the pretty boy. He whispered to him, though, so he didn't get to catch the name he'd look up once he left. Then, the man came and knelt by Harry. "Come with me, yeah?" he whispered almost inaudibly, "There's one last thing you're needed for." Now confused, he followed the man until he was backstage again, now alongside the other four boys.

"Can we get them back onstage please?" Simon's voice echoed. With that, they were ushered back onto a now empty stage. The chosen ones were now seated in the crowd, all eyes on them.

"We felt each of you as individuals were too talented to let go," began guest judge Nicole, "so after much thought, we decided you'd be better together."

"We've decided to put you through as a group," Simon finished with a smile. _Seriously, how are his teeth so white?_ Within an instant, he was enveloped in a hug from these four strangers. 

Then he heard the words from the instantly recognizable voice, "Oh my God. We did it!"

Those words echoed through his head, and all noise faded into the background. Not only did he make it through to the judge's house, he made it in a new group with the boy, his _soulmate._ He wasn't sure, though. Was he just imagining it? Surely the other boys said it too. We did it. We made it through, and now he will begin a journey with these four boys, including his soulmate. He quickly learned the quiet, brooding one is Zayn; the bubbly, energetic one is Niall; the shy, kind of fatherly one is Liam; and the pretty boy with the blue eyes is Louis. These are the boys he'll be performing alongside. A new band.

As he left, saying his see-you-soons to the boys, and mumbling a "See you in a couple days, Louis," he was again attacked with hugs and wet cheeks. At least this time, they were happy tears. Before he could leave, he was again pulled from the tangled arms of his family for new housing arrangements. They would move in two days from now, so he has to hurry and pack his things back home. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Gemma beamed as she met him alone after he made his way back through the venue, "And I saw you staring at that boy, Louis right?" She shot him a sly wink and an elbow to the ribs.

"No! Definitely not," he quickly rebuttled, almost defensively as his cheeks began to feel hot again.

"Don't worry, he was definitely staring too."

"Shut up, Gem."

With that, they piled into the car back to the hotel to pack and return home. On the car ride home, all he could think about were those words. He instinctively put his hand over his chest, grazing where the words were. _Oh my God. We did it!_ Yes, we did, Louis. Yes we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone calls me on it: I know Harry and Louis auditioned on different days but it 100% helps with the storyline! I hope y'all are enjoying so far!! :)


	4. Torn

_He gripped the much smaller boy by his plump ass and pressed his hardening cock between his thighs. Their kiss grew more intense, more hungry by the second. Within moments, they were shedding clothes left and right, soon left in nothing but briefs. He moved his way down, planting wet kisses along his jaw. He paused at the spot just behind Louis' earlobe and sucked softly. Almost as soon as he began, he felt the fingers tangled in his curls start to pull as a moan was drawn from those beautiful lips. Harry smirked as he continued his journey down, again stopping to quickly lap over each nipple. He wanted to make Louis beg for him to actually touch his cock. He trailed his way to Louis' trail and shifted to his hips. He nipped at the skin, being sure to leave love bites. Now, Louis was practically begging him through his wimpers and grip on Harry's curls. Say it, he said. Please, please just touch me, the words Harry was looking for. With that, he pulled the boy's cock out from his tight briefs. It was so pretty. He flattened his tongue, trailing it from base to tip._

And with that, Harry was awake. It always had to stop before it got good. He shook his head trying to snap back to reality and out of disappointment. He's had these dreams almost nightly now, and it's much harder to hide now that he's in a room with the other four. Luckily, Harry's starting off the show as the early bird. He gets time to _calm down_ before the boys wake and notice the tent he's pitched. They were given a week before judges' houses to move in and prepare. It was great bonding time, build the group's chemistry and such. After all, they had to come up with a name for themselves. One Direction. "Since our only direction is up!" Louis and Niall said in unison after Harry suggested the name. At least Louis liked puns, too. 

He learned that Louis almost always wore sweaters too big for his small frame. He likes the paws, he says, but Harry thinks he's hiding the fact he doesn't have a soulmate's first words on his wrist. He may or may not have checked one night while Louis slept below him. They got on really well, and decided to bunk together so that Niall could have a bunk to himself. Harry's reminiscence of the last few days were interrupted by Louis' alarm. They were currently in a home in Spain rented out by the show for the boys. Their performance was one of the last, around 5 in the evening. They decided last night that it'd be a beach day today, to relax before the deciding point whether they'd make it to the live shows or not. Niall clearly woke up fastest, as he managed to jump onto Liam's bed with a thud.

"Today's the day!" He exclaimed as Liam pushed him away, still groaning in pain from the impact. The others seemed to have realized what day it is, as they snapped up and out of their beds. Of course, the first thing the fashionistas worried about was what they were wearing. Zayn and Louis scrambled to their dressers, searching for a suitable outfit for Simon's house. Harry slowly climbed down, and exchanged a knowing glance with Niall. It's time for food. 

"Let's go fashion icons," Harry said, grabbing the backs of Zayn and Louis' shirts, "I'm making waffles!" That got their attention. Everyone loved his breakfasts. Granted, he should make good breakfast working in a bakery. The boys all followed Harry like he was Peter Pan on an adventure, and seated themselves at the house's island bar. They also loved watching him cook, and Harry tended to act like he was on a cooking show. It helped everyone wake up faster than a cuppa would. Though, a cuppa never hurt either. Good thing Louis was already on it. "Just how I like it," Harry hummed as he took a sip. Louis always made it the way he liked, and it always made his stomach fill with butterflies.

Harry and Louis finished first today. Niall was probably on his seventh waffle by now, and Zayn and Liam were probably talking over a cuppa while giving each other googly eyes. Turns out they were soulmates, too. Except, they made it known to each other. His thoughts were again interrupted by a - cardigan? He looked at the crumpled cloth on the floor, and realized it was a scarf and shirt.

"Since you're now wearing that," Louis began as he spun around, holding up two shirts, "Which one should I wear?" Confused by the question, Harry pointed at a blue button up hoodie type shirt. It brought out his eyes. "Perfect, you've got good taste Harold," he smiled. Louis set the outfits on their respective beds and tossed Harry a pair of swim shorts while he grabbed his own. Louis took the bathroom first while Harry rounded up the boys. Louis and him wanted to maximize their time at a warm, sunny beach. 

~~~

Once they arrived, Niall and Liam raced to the water while Zayn followed at more of a jog. Harry and Louis were left setting up the towels and cooler, making sure nothing blew away. Once everything was set, they joined the others in the cool blue water. It'd been a while since Harry had last been on a real beach. Of course, though, nothing could be perfect on such a big day. Within an hour, Harry heard a yelp nearby. He turned towards the sound and found Louis hopping in pain toward's the shore. He rushed over and swiftly lifted the boy and led him to a towel. Luckily, the crew had been recording and rushed over to help. Not before a small interview documenting it all, though. Louis' pain seemed to subside, but his foot and ankle began to swell intensely. Harry and Zayn insisted on joining Louis to the emergency room. A crew member helped Louis hop his way inside as the pair got him checked in. 

To Harry's dismay, they had to leave before Louis could be released. Crew stayed with Louis, so that eased Harry's fear he'd be alone in a foreign hospital. They had only just begun checking him when he left, so he told Louis to text him when he knew what caused the swelling. Harry quickly packed Louis' clothes to bring on set in case he'd make it in time, and got ready himself. The boys didn't have time to bombard him with questions, as they had to ready themselves, too. By the time they got to Simon's house, though, the questions began flooding in. Harry and Zayn fielded the questions the best they could, before Harry felt his phone buzz. 

_I should be leaving soon, hopefully. Just a sea urchin _the text read.__

__He exhaled an audible sigh of relief before telling the boys. They practiced as a foursome, just in case. They had to make up for the missing harmony Louis' angelic voice would provide._ _

___I'm pulling up now_ _ _

__Harry bolted through the side yard towards the street as the boys followed. He made it to Louis first, embracing him as tightly as he could. The others joined in on the hug, but in the center was just the two. They made their way inside, and Harry handed Louis the bag he packed with a smile. Louis' smile that made his eyes crinkle was the only thanks he needed. The butterflies bubbled up again. That smile always made him flutter, and his cheeks heat to a shade of pink. Simon asked Louis how he was feeling. He'd become relatively fatherly towards the boys, and Harry knew Simon saw a career with them._ _

__Luckily, their first "performance" went off without a hitch, with _Torn_ being a great first song to show off their group capabilities. The best part in Harry's mind? Getting to harmonize with Louis during the chorus. His heart was fluttering, his stomach flipping the entire time. They sounded amazing together. Thank God his soulmate sounds good harmonizing alongside him. Almost a power-duo in his mind. Heading back from Spain was a long bus ride. The crew elected this over a flight to remain inconspicuous. Somewhere along the way, Louis fell asleep. Somewhere else along the way, Louis curled up on Harry's lap. Okay, maybe Harry put the armrests up in his row and _lightly_ guided him towards his lap where he folded up a hoodie as a pillow so he could play with his hair. It was a safe first move on his _probable_ soulmate that he's beginning to blossom feelings for, only because he wouldn't know or remember it. _ _

__When they made it back to the house in London, Harry gently whispered Louis' name to wake him up. As his eyes fluttered open, he looked beautiful. Their faces were so close together, he could see his breath moving his eyelashes. It seemed like time stopped for a moment before Louis realized where he was._ _

__"I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you like that," He hurried out, seemingly flustered, "You should've moved me! It couldn't have been comfortable." His cheeks were flushed at this point, and before he could continue to ramble, Harry placed a hand over his._ _

__"Don't worry about it, Lou," He hushed, "I was perfectly fine. I just wanted you to sleep well." He noticed his thumb at some point began circling over the smaller hand beneath his. He stopped abruptly, his cheeks getting hotter by the second. They both just looked at each other for a moment, before Louis leaned forward and pressed a quick peck to his cheek. Before Harry could respond, Louis had already grabbed his bag and was nearly off the bus. He followed suit, and followed the boy back towards their room. Louis remained shy for what was left of the night. Harry just wanted to let the pretty boy with blue eyes know that everything was okay, amazing even. He desperately wanted to tell him that the swift peck sent electricity through his body, and felt better than his dreams ever let on - even though it was an innocent kiss on the cheek, unlike his dreams._ _


	5. Lights, Cameras, Attraction

"Hi, we're One Direction and this is our video diary!" Louis opened.

"You can come back here every week to find out what we've been up to, how we're feeling, and everything that's going on," Harry finished, as Louis patted his head. Louis' been more touchy since they've returned, but Harry thinks he's just being friendly. Surely he doesn't know. Anyways, the boys had been growing closer ever since Simon's house. It's probably how Louis acted with friends. Athletes were more likely to be touchy, and it's obvious Louis plays footie more than casually like he did. By the time the first video diary wrapped up, Harry'd already forgotten what they'd talked about. Louis seemed to pick up on his absentmindedness, throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

"You okay, Hazza?" Oh yeah, Louis had already given him a nickname, too. Harry gave a smile, nod, and pat on the small hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm all good," He said, drawing out the words as he tugged the smaller boys' hand. It was easy to pull and push him around, so he always tugged his hand to put Louis off balance. He grabbed Harry's arm for balance, the eye-wrinkling grin that made his heart flutter spreading across the boy's face. Their wordless interactions always said the most. Louis especially loved playing with his hair. Anytime Harry was below him, he'd tangle a finger or two in his curls. He's sure, though, it means nothing. All the boys played with his hair in one way or another, but never as gingerly as Louis. So deep in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that Louis led him to the empty, darkened common area. The only light was the moon, seeping through the curtains. Their eyes began to adjust as they made their way towards the sectional in the middle of the room.

"You've been spaced out since the diary. You sure you're okay, Haz?" Louis asked as they plopped onto the plush couch, arm still around Harry's shoulders. 

"Peachy, I promise," Harry hurried out, heat now rising to his cheeks. How does he manage to fluster him so easily?

"Is it about the bus ride? I'm sorry if I've made things awkward -"

"No! No, Lou. Nothing's awkward, I promise," He sputtered, now facing the beautiful boy with worry spread across his face. Thankfully, his brows unfurled and his shoulders relaxed after that. He never wanted to worry him. 

"Okay, good. I always keep a rule that I don't make moves on coworkers or anyone like that -"

"You think of us as coworkers?" He asked, shoulders and hope plummeting to rock bottom.

"No, never. You guys are going to become my best mates. We're going to make it, I can feel it. I just don't know if I can help the way I'm starting to feel," Louis sighed, his hands now intertwined with Harry's.

"You mean -" He paused, thinking of how to word it, "You mean, the way you act with me isn't because we're becoming friends?"

"We're already friends, but I thought you got the hint that I fancied you when I kissed you on the cheek. Granted, I freaked out and practically ran back to the room," Louis smiled, that glimmer now returning to his eyes. 

"What about your soulmate? I don't see a mark. There's only two reasons why there isn't a sentence on your -" 

"It's on my chest, I just don't know how I'll find them because it's so generic," He interrupted. Louis' face fell, almost wearing a forlorn look. 

"Did you ever learn what that meant, Lou?" He inquired, almost excited to hopefully explain the meaning. Louis shook his head solemnly, making Harry instinctively hold his hand tighter. He never wanted to see Louis upset ever again.

"Is it red?" Louis only responded with a nod, still not meeting Harry's worried gaze, "Alright, well, let me tell you. A red soulmate mark on your chest means it's the strongest bond. It comes hard and fast -" Louis began giggling at that one, "Hey! Don't you giggle at that, dirty boy, I'm explaining something here. It's a whirlwind kind of love, and it's the rarest love there is. So pure, and fierce, it can almost be too much to handle. It's also usually love at first sight, I think that's what my parents said."

By now, Louis was searching his face. Perhaps for any hint of deceit, but there is none. Harry could tell what his parents explained is true. There's never been a time he's had _anyone_ run rampant in his thoughts like this. Once Louis seemed to believe him, he untangled their fingers to remove his shirt. Right in front of him was his soulmate revealing himself. A small gasp managed to escape his lips as he examined the bright red letters. _See you in a couple days, Louis._

"Can I?" He asked, already reaching towards the lettering. Luckily, he nodded in agreement, and he adjusted himself to fully face Harry. Louis let out a hiss as his fingertips met his skin, "Cold?"

"Hot, actually," Louis breathed out, adjusting to the temperature. Did these marks burn if the other touches them, or are his hands just hot and sweaty from the nerves? He traced his own words on the smaller boy's skin, taking in every breathtaking detail of his bare chest. 

"You know, I only knew all of that because mine is the same - I mean, obviously not the exact same with the words and such -" He rambled, cutting himself off as the heat rose to his cheeks yet again. Louis looked at him amusedly, clearly enjoying Harry's embarrassment. 

"Can I see yours? I haven't met anyone else with a red mark before," Louis asked, shifting the attention back from Harry's embarrassment to the actual topic. He nodded, removing his shirt and discarding it somewhere on the floor. Immediately, Louis' eyes grew wide as he examined the words. He let out a hiss, as the boy's fingertips burned on his skin. It definitely was the mark. 

"What are you two still doing out here?" Someone asked, clearly still half asleep. The boys immediately straightened, thankful they were never bothered to turn on a light. They recognized it to be Liam, "We have rehearsal at ten, and it's nearly one." He'd definitely stepped up as the dad or big brother of the group. 

"Sorry, we were talking and must've lost track of time," Louis piped up, Harry still recovering from the near heart attack Liam gave him. That reply must've been satisfactory enough, since Liam turned and made his way back upstairs. 

"I guess this is a conversation for tomorrow," Harry said as he rose from his place on the couch.

"I guess so," Louis replied with a yawn. They found their shirts, and padded up the stairs to their bedroom. As Harry got ready for bed, all he could wonder was if Louis realized what he'd realized the day their group was formed. If he did, was he willing to break his own rules for him? After all, they are soulmates. With that, he drifted to sleep, Louis and the other boys' soft snores filling the room.


End file.
